Notre Amour
by Yuki Kawa
Summary: [SasuNaru]Capitulo 4ºUne Mission...la nueva mision del nuevo Hokage de Konoha,¿qué tendrán que ver Sasuke, Sai y Gaara?, incinuaciones O.o... esto y más en este nuevo capitulo!...¡dejen reviewsss! n.n
1. Chapter 1

Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, sino que le pertenecen al gran señor Masashi Kishimoto.

(SasuNaru/Yaoi/Lemon)(Están advertidos.)

2Aclaración y sinopsis : ¡Este fic es un SasuNaru, pero cuenta la historia de un Sasuke y un Naruto casados y con hijos, siempre quise hacer este fic, pero no sabia si les fuese a gustar, pero ojala que si, quise hacerlo un poco más dramático con un Sasuke casado al igual que Naruto, alegres ambos por tener una familia, pero al mismo tiempo sienten una atracción el uno por el otro desde hace mucho tiempo, que ahora deberán asumir y responder por sus actos, un fic que contiene humor, drama y mucho romanticismo. Me inspiré en esta historia ya que a muchas familias les ocurre algo parecido a esto, deben pensar muy bien sus sentimientos antes de actuar, además quise hacer una historia un tanto dramática real, en fin espero que les guste y disfruten del fic n.n

"**Notre Amour"**

Capitulo 1

"Annonce"

(Anuncio)

Era un mañana común y corriente en Konoha, el sol tomaba su poder, luego de que la Luna se escondiese tras una esplendorosa noche…. Otro día pacifico venia a Konoha, mientras muchos habitantes salían de sus casas, y se dirigían hacia las estatuas de los Hokages de la villa, ya que Gondaime debía dar un gran anuncio a la aldea. Mientras todos se reunían en la villa Tsunade hablaba con Shizune sobre lo que diría…

- Tsunade-Sama, al fin después de tanto tiempo, se hará lo que usted ha deseado-, decía una muy feliz Shizune.

- Exactamente, al fin podré cumplirlo, y esta villa al fin estará en paz, solo espero que se lo tomen bien las personas de la aldea-, Tsunade meditaba el asunto.

- No se preocupe Tsunade-Sama, ya lo que pasó esta olvidado, además hace 20 años que ocurrió-.

- Pero la gente no olvida tan fácilmente, más si fue un hecho que hizo que muchos perdieran a sus seres queridos…, pero por un lado tienes razón, la gente ya poco a poco ira olvidando aquello, más con la noticia que pienso dar, no podrán decir que no quieren, además ya no tienen aquel rencor que poseían hace ya algunos años, si tienes razón Shizune, esto debo hacerlo, además sé que para él sería lo mejor que le pudiera pasar…, claro, después de lo pasado hace 3 años-. Decía una muy orgullosa Tsunade.

- Si…, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella vez, gracias a él y a su mejor amigo pudieron derrotar a Orochimaru, Itachi y el Akatsuki, además ambos pudieron reconstruir sus vidas y tener lo que siempre quisieron una familia-.

- Bien, a pesar de que no me caiga muy bien ese Uchiha, debo aceptar que gracias a ese sentimiento de amistad que poseían, Naruto tuvo más poder y pudieron terminar con todos nuestros enemigos y volvieron la paz a la villa, por ello Shizune quiero decir lo de hoy, por agradecimiento a ese Baka-. Dijo Tsunade mostrando una gran sonrisa mirando hacia la ventana de la habitación.

- Tsunade-Sama, ya es hora de reunirse con los Ambu, Jounin, y Chunnin de la Villa-.

- Esta bien Shizune, es hora de decir lo que quería hace 3 años-.

Ya toda la aldea estaba reunida alrededor de las estatuas de los Hokages, y todas las divisiones de las diversas clases de ninjas también. Todos se formaron ya que lo que debía decir Tsunade era muy importante si estaban así.

De pronto cierta chico habló a la persona que estaba a su derecha.

- Sasuke, ¿qué ocurre, ¿por qué nos han llamado a todos?- decía la chica rubia, Ino (ya Jounin).

- No lo se- Respondió indiferentemente el Uchiha.

- Ahh… Sasuke no seas así, si eres miembro del Ambu, ¡debes saber lo que quiere decir Tsunade hoy!-. Rogaba la rubia.

Sasuke solo suspiró, miró a la chica la cual estaba muy impaciente para que el pelinegro le respondiese, - En verdad no lo se del todo, solo se que es algo importante porque, sino nos lo dijo, es porque habló solamente con el consejo de Konoha, y debe ser algo de un cambio de puesto o algo así, porque solo en aquellas cosas, la Hokage y el consejo pueden saber y dar opiniones del tema, la villa no puede decir absolutamente nada, más que aceptar lo dicho por el o la Hokage-.

- Ahhh… me pregunto entonces ¿que querrá decir?-.

- No lo se, eso mismo pienso yo-. Dijo muy pensativamente el Uchiha.

- E… ¿Sasuke?- dijo la chica mirando al Uchiha.

- ¿Qué ocurre?-

- ¿Cómo es que Sakura no está contigo, ella debería estar aquí por la importancia de este asunto y además… es tu mujer, debería estar contigo-.

- Ah… ya vendrá tuvo que ir a visitar a su madre por un asunto, ya llegará-.

- Esta bien, igual no lo se, siento que han estado algo distanciados, o ¿es mi imaginación?-.

- Hemos tenido algunos problemas por el asunto que trabajamos mucho, además de ver quien puede cuidar a Mayu-chan mientras nosotros trabajamos-. Dijo un Sasuke totalmente indiferente como si ese fuera tema de todos los días- a propósito Ino-.

- ¿Si?-

- ¿Sabes donde se ha metido Hinata?-

- Mmm- la rubia miró detrás y vio a la chica Hyuuga ayudando a abrocharle el chaleco a un pequeño niño de cabellos rubios y ojos como los de ella,- ahí esta Hinata, está con Kei-chan- dijo la rubia indicándole en que dirección estaba la chica.

- Gracias, iré a hablar con ella, un asunto-.

- Esta bien- respondió la chica, mientras veía que su marido (Shikamaru) llegaba-.

El Uchiha se dirigió hacia donde estaba Hinata, y con una sonrisa saludó a la mujer.

- Hola Hinata, ¿Cómo estás?-

- Hola Sasuke, muy bien, ¿y tu, ¿y Sakura?- dijo la chica tomando la mano del pequeño niño.

- Bien, gracias, ella vendrá en un momento tuvo que ir a visitar a su madre-.

- Ahh…- Sasuke miró al pequeño que sostenía Hinata.

- Esta grande este niño-. Dijo Sasuke arrodillándose y tomando al pequeño en brazos.

El pequeño le sonrió a Sasuke y le dio un beso en la mejilla, y luego con su dedo topo la nariz del Uchiha-.

- Jeje... y muy tierno y travieso también-.

Hinata solo rió ante este acto, al ver como se llevaban tan bien, el pequeño con el Uchiha.

- Así es cada vez se parece más a su padre- sonrió orgullosa la Hyuuga.

- Si me he dado cuenta, pero heredo el buen carácter tuyo, eso esta muy bien, ya que tu marido tiene un carácter bastante especial-. Sonrió el Uchiha al ver el rostro del pequeño.

- jaja… ustedes no tienen remedio tampoco, siempre peleando, pero siempre amigos a la ves-.

- Si- sonrió el Uchiha cerrando sus ojos recordando viejos tiempos.

- Bien Sasuke, podrías quedarte un momento con Kei-chan-.

- Está bien, además hace una semana que no regaloneo con mi ahijado-.

- Eres un buen padrino Sasuke, no te preocupes, ya tienes varios problemas con Sakura y tu pequeña hija de un mes, Mayu-chan-.

- Pero debería ser un mejor padrino de todos modos- decía esto mientras levantaba al pequeño elevándolo con sus brazos, el pequeño solo reía y decía a Sasuke que lo elevara más.(n/a: el pequeño Kei-chan tiene 3 años n.n), - A propósito Hinata, ¿Por qué Naruto no ha llegado aún?-.

- Ahhh…. Bien…- Hinata junto sus dedos topándolos.

- Déjame adivinar… te dijo que iría a comer Ramen a Ichiraku y que después pasaría aquí, ¿verdad?- decía Sasuke con los ojos cerrados y expresión de cansancio mientras le caía una gran gota.

- Jejeje… ¿Cómo adivinaste Sasuke?-. (N/a: jejeje ya se lo conoce de memoria xD)

- Mucho tiempo pasando con el, siempre hace la misma gracia-.

- jaja, bien iré a buscarlo, además se quedo también porque justo en ese momento Jiraiya-Sama quería hablar con él-.

- ¿Jiraiya en Konoha, mmm… lo que debe decir entonces Tsunade debe ser muy importante si llamó a Jiraiya también-.

- Es verdad, bien iré….-

- No es necesario que vayas a ninguna parte YA HE LLEGADO- decía un Naruto ya de 20 años, al igual que Sasuke, alto y delgado pero no más alto que el pelinegro, sus facciones eran ya mas marcadas, y su pelo rubio al igual que sus ojos azules, brillaban mucho más; detrás de él estaba Jiraiya, saludó muy amablemente a ambos chicos y cuando vio a Kei-chan se lo quitó a Sasuke y ahora fue el quien lo sostuvo en brazos (n/a : Se pelean por Kei-chan n.n)

- Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí… pero si es el pequeño Kei-channn, ¿Cómo éstas? n.n-

El niño miró al sannin, le dio una sonrisita y dijo risueño:

- ¡Ero-sennin!-

Todos rieron ante el llamado del niño hacia Jiraiya.

- ò.ó hijo de tu padre debías de ser… ¬¬ ¿Naruto no te ha enseñado mi nombre acaso?- dijo pasando su mirada enfadada al padre del niño.

- jejeje… es que siempre yo te he dicho así, así que el niño lo escucho y lo aprendió- dijo Naruto mirándolo con una gran sonrisa. Jiraiya pasó de mirarlo dirigiendo toda su atención al pequeño. Pidió a Hinata poder ir con el niño hacia donde estaban todos los ninjas reunidos ella aceptó. En ese tanto llego una Sakura totalmente agitada por haber corrido hacia ahí.

- ¡Hola Amor!- le dio un beso en la mejilla al Uchiha,- Tuve que dejar a Mayu-chan con mi madre, ya que hace tiempo que no estaba con ella-

- Esta bien, después pasamos a buscarla-

- Por supuesto… gomen por hablar estas cosas delante de ustedes, Naruto… Hinata-.

- No te preocupes Sakura-chan-. Dijo despreocupadamente Naruto

- Si no hay problema, ¿Sakura puedo hablar contigo un momento?- pidió gentilmente Hinata.

- Por supuesto, verdad que yo te pedí ayer si podíamos hablar hoy, sobre eso-.

- Exactamente, bien Naru, Sasuke si nos disculpan…-

- Por supuesto vayan- respondió cortésmente Sasuke.

Ambos se quedaron solos, mientras veían como sus esposas respectivas hablaban sobre quizás que cosas.

- Uzuratonkachi…- Sasuke miró de reojo al rubio

- ¿Qué te pasa Sasuke-baka?-

- ¿Te imaginas algo sobre lo que dirá Tsunade-Sama hoy?-.

- Lo que dirá Tsunade-Obachan, no tengo la menor idea, ojala que no sea algo malo, es lo único que me importa, ojala que sea algo de una alianza, pero no creo porque si se junto el consejo de konoha con ella debe ser por algún nombramiento o algo así, ojala que a si es que van a nombrar a alguien sea la persona correcta, sea lo que sea- dijo seriamente Naruto, a lo que Sasuke se sorprendió, el rubio no dejaba de sorprenderlo a pesar de conocerse desde hace tanto tiempo.

- Tu crees que el nombramiento que de Tsunade-Sama sea muy importante-

- Sino hablo con nosotros es porque lo es, tu al igual que yo somos miembros del Ambu, sabemos que cuando se reúne el consejo con el Hokage es porque se va a nombrar o una alianza o algún cargo importante-.

- Como el de Hokage- Sasuke miró a Naruto fijamente, este solo desvió su mirada con un deje de tristeza.

- Sabes bien que puede ser, Tsunade-Obachan ha estado mucho tiempo en el cargo-.

- Y…-

- y a mi ya no me interesa el cargo-. Dijo fuertemente Naruto, Sasuke sabia que el rubio mentía.

- No me mientas Uzuratonkachi, tú siempre has querido ser Hokage de esta aldea-.

- Si, eso era antes ahora…. No lo se… no se lo que quiero… ya tengo una familia, creo k con eso es suficiente- Sasuke pudo ver la tristeza en esos ojos azules que a él tanto le han llamado la atención.

- No te rindas dobe, desde que te conozco que quieres serlo-. Sasuke tomo los hombros de Naruto con sus manos- ahora no debes rendirte, no lo se, pero algo me dice que ese sueño que tienes puede cumplirse cuando menos lo esperes- Sasuke sonrió al rubio.

Naruto se sonrojo al escuchar las palabras de Sasuke y al ver su expresión se veía tan lin…. Naruto sacudió su cabeza _-"¿cómo pienso esas cosas?"-_ de todas formas le alegraba mucho saber que Sasuke había cambiado mucho, ya no era tan amargado como lo veía antes, sonreía y se podría decir que tenia amor en su corazón algo que el rubio jamás pensó ver en el pelinegro, lejos lo que más le agradaba al rubio era ver que su amigo ahora era mucho mas feliz.

- Gracias Sasuke, tienes razón no debo desistir, el problema es que miro todo lo que ha pasado y… no se, creía que era feliz con lo que tenia, parece que he cometido un error, espero no cometer más- Naruto sonrió al Uchiha, este posó una mano en los cabellos indomables del rubio y los acarició.

- Ese es el Uzuratonkachi que yo conozco, jeje-.

- jeje, ya para Sasuke-baka-.

- jaja si ya termino, mejor vamos donde están los demás ya que falta poco para que Tsunade-Sama de su discurso-.

- Esta bien-. Y así ambos se dirigieron hacia donde se formaban los demás ninjas de Konoha, mientras la Hokage se posaba en una gran roca para decir su gran discurso, llevaba un pergamino sellado en una mano, y en la otra una caja azul marino.

- BUEN DIA ALDEANOS DE KONOHA, CONSEJO, Y NINJAS FIELES DEL PAIS DE LA HOJA-.

Todos hicieron una reverencia a la Hokage.

- Bien- Tsunade hizo unos sellos y abrió el pergamino que traía en sus manos y comenzó a leerlo- Bien estamos reunidos hoy, en especial todas las clases de Ninjas de esta villa, para entregar el nombramiento del paso de mi cargo de HOKAGE-.

- Lo sabia- pensaron instintivamente Naruto y Sasuke.

Tsunade hizo una pausa, donde todos cuchicheaban sobre este nombramiento, algunos tristes por la salida de Tsunade, otros expectantes por ver quien seria el nuevo Hokage, Tsunade continuó- El consejo de Konoha y yo hemos pensado que la nueva persona que gobernara Konoha merece este puesto ya por diversas razones, la primera demostrar siempre valentía y no resignarse ante ninguna situación, segundo por haber vencido a un gran enemigo que atacó nuestra villa y ahora gracias a esta persona la villa volvió a la paz, tercero por haber dado el primer paso en que la villa de la arena y Konoha estén ahora mas unidas, cuarto y lo más importante haber derrotado a la organización mas terrible de este ultimo tiempo, el Akatsuki-.

Sasuke viró su rostro y miró sorprendido a Naruto, ya se imaginaba lo que pasaría, todas esas características calzaban perfectamente en una persona, la que tenía a su lado.

Naruto mantenía la cabeza gacha no mostraba ninguna emoción. Tenía una batalla en su cabeza, por los diversos pensamientos que la cruzaban, pero sus pensamientos cesaron al escuchar el resto del discurso de Tsunade.

- Bien esta persona ha sufrido mucho en su vida, por culpa de muchos aldeanos de esta villa que pensaban que podría liberar lo que llevaba adentro, pero poco a poco la gente a cambiado y han aceptado a esta persona- ya con ello… todo el mundo calló en cuenta de quien sería su próximo Hokage, algunos no les agrado mucho la idea, no por esa persona sino por las palabras de Tsunade, es verdad que en un tiempo no quisieron saber nada de esa persona, pero ahora ya por todos sus logros lo único que deseaban era que fuese él quien fuera el nuevo Hokage de la villa- y bien, el nuevo Hokage de esta villa nombrado por la exHokage y el consejo de Konoha es… Uzumaki Naruto-.

Todos gritaron de felicidad al saber quien es su nuevo Hokage, Sasuke miró cariñosamente a Naruto y poso una mano en el hombro de este, Hinata hizo lo mismo que Sasuke, Kei-chan sujeto fuertemente el pantalón de su padre y lo miró con una gran sonrisa, Sakura , Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Rock Lee…. Y todos miraron con una gran sonrisa a Naruto, al fin lo que tanto había soñado se hizo realidad.

Naruto levantó su cabeza, lloraba… muchas lagrimas, un gran mar de felicidad, al ver que al fin su sueño de pequeño se hacia realidad, al fin el reconocimiento.

- Uzumaki Naruto, ven por favor, además debo entregarte algo-. Dijo una Tsunade muy sonriente al ver la cara de su protegido.

Hinata le dio ánimos a su marido para que fuese pero Naruto no se movía aun estaba en shock por lo ocurrido, Sasuke apretó un poco el hombro de Naruto y lo miró fijamente., haciendo que este también le mirase.

- Que esperas Naruto, ¡ve, te lo dije uzuratonkachi ese sueño puede cumplirse cuando menos lo esperes – y le sonrió.

- Gracias Sasuke, gracias Hinata, gracias a todos- Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa, se secó las lagrimas y fue donde Tsunade.

- Y bien Hokage, además de pasar mi cargo, que por lo demás te lo mereces por todo lo dicho anteriormente, debo entregarte esto también-. Tsunade pasó la caja azul a Naruto, este la abrió y pudo ver un traje muy parecido al que tenia Yondaime, con la única diferencia que en ves de decir "Yondaime" decía "Rokudaime" Naruto tomo la especie de túnica y se la colocó.

- Y bien denle la bienvenida a su nuevo Hokage, Rokudaime-. Naruto subió a la roca donde Tsunade momentos antes estuvo, todos gritaron de felicidad, y aclamaron fuertemente su nombre, Naruto no podía creer aun lo que ocurría, al fin después de tanto esforzarse por esto, al fin era Hokage, pero esto no lo hubiera logrado nunca solo, por ello le daba las gracias a todos sus amigos y a la gente que conoció, miro a Hinata y a su hijo, sus mayores orgullos, y luego miró a Sasuke, este tenia una expresión de tanta paz, y le miraba con una gran sonrisa, esto hizo que el corazón del rubio diera un vuelco, pero se preguntaba, ¿por qué le pasaba eso, ¿sería a él a quien le pasase eso solamente, se pregunto sin poder obtener respuesta, pero el no era el único que se sentía así, ya que aquel pelinegro sentía lo mismo cuando lo estaba observando.

Naruto solo sonrió a Sasuke y con su mano hizo el símbolo de la victoria (n/a: la V n.n) Sasuke solo pudo reír ante el acto del rubio, aun no dejaba de ser un niño.

Continuará!

N/A: Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa n.n aquí con otro fic, ojala que les haya gustado esta primera parte, miren que estoy muy entusiasmada con esta historia, n.n en fin, no lo se, pero como que me llamo mucho la atención el otro día cuando vi una noticia en la televisión de dos hombres que estaban casados y eran amigos desde la infancia, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo se dieron cuenta que no era una gran amistad, sino que se querían y debían enfrentar a sus esposas y sus obligaciones… y gracias a esa historia se me ocurrió ponerlo aquí, me inspiré en ello; ojala les haya gustado, por favor déjenme reviews….

Mi otro fic Nacimos Para estar Juntos lo actualizaré la próxima semana ( jeje non dando publicidad ;-)), bueno dejen reviews, por favor! n.n


	2. Devoirs

Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, sino que le pertenece al gran señor Masashi Kishimoto.

**() Aclaración 2 ¡IMPORTANTE: **Quise hacer unos cambios en la historia, porque una pequeña idea que me dio mi cabeza xD no me calzaba con algo que había puesto anteriormente, bueno en fin es algo pequeño, pero lo notarían de todas formas, por ello aclararé mejor la situación, había puesto en el capitulo anterior a la hija de Sasuke y Sakura de aproximadamente un mes de vida. ¡BUENO OLVIDENSE DE ESO! xD porque tendrá unos ocho meses menos que el hijo de Naruto y Hinata. ¡¿YA, después de esto podemos seguir, así k no pregunten después porque tenia esa edad si tenia un mes y blablabla… PK YO YA DIJE K PASO! xD ¡ahora sigamos!

(SasuNaru/Yaoi/Lemon)(Están advertidos.)

"**Notre Amour"**

(……………Recuento………….)

Naruto no podía creer aun lo que ocurría, al fin después de tanto esforzarse por esto, al fin era Hokage, pero esto no lo hubiera logrado nunca solo, por ello le daba las gracias a todos sus amigos y a la gente que conoció, miro a Hinata y a su hijo, sus mayores orgullos, y luego miró a Sasuke, este tenia una expresión de tanta paz, y le miraba con una gran sonrisa, esto hizo que el corazón del rubio diera un vuelco, pero se preguntaba, ¿por qué le pasaba eso, ¿sería a él a quien le pasase eso solamente, se pregunto sin poder obtener respuesta, pero el no era el único que se sentía así, ya que aquel pelinegro sentía lo mismo cuando lo estaba observando.

Naruto solo sonrió a Sasuke y con su mano hizo el símbolo de la victoria. Sasuke solo pudo reír ante el acto del rubio, aun no dejaba de ser un niño.

(……………….Fin del Recuento………….)

Capitulo 2

"**Devoirs"**

**(deberes)**

Al día siguiente se decidió hacer una fiesta en la mansión Uzumaki (n/a: Naruto es rico al hacer tantas misiones, además de k era AMBU, y Hinata tb aportó mucho y pudieron tener una gran gran casa! Para el nuevo clan Uzumaki Hyuuga). Todos decidieron asistir a celebrar la gran noticia que al fin su amigo rubio cumplía su tan anhelado sueño… ser Hokage…, Sasuke, Hinata y Sakura eran los encargados de los preparativos y de lo que se debía gastar; Ino y Shikamaru se encargaban de decorar toda la casa. Neji y Tente eran los encargados de la comida y bebida de la fiesta. Kiba, Shino, Rock Lee y Chouji eran los encargados de avisar de la fiesta de Naruto a Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Iruka y a los demás profesores.

Mientras todos se movían de un lado para el otro en la casa Uzumaki…, cierto rubio estaba en su sala en el departamento del Hokage, admirando la aldea desde el gran ventanal. Aún no podía creerlo… tanto que soñó con aquel día, y al fin se había cumplido. Ya una mitad de su sueño se había cumplido, ahora faltaba la otra mitad… ¿sería un buen Hokage?..., eso no lo sabía, pero se esforzaría en ser el mejor, aunque sabía que era difícil superar a Yondaime, el lo haría lo mejor posible, ya a dos días debía empezar a verificar todo lo que había hecho Tsunade hasta el momento, debía ver el asunto de las alianzas con las demás aldeas, las misiones, los cargos, los deberes… ¡uff infinidad de cosas!.

Pero de pronto algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, algo tiraba de su pantalón, miró hacia abajo y vio a su pequeño hijo quien trataba de que su padre le pusiese atención.

- ¿Qué ocurre Kei-chan?- dijo, tomándolo en brazos y posándolo en su escritorio.

- …eto….- Kei-chan juntaba sus dedos índices topándolos.(n/a: como hinata xD)

- O.o' u.u te pareces mucho a tu madre, eso es de ella, además tan pasivo que eres u.u-.

- eto… Oto-chan, tengo hambre… - sin duda el pequeño sacó el estomago de su padre.

- ¡jejej Siempre estoy preparado! ¡Con uno de estos! ¡Y con agua caliente también!- decía un muy feliz Naruto mostrando un pequeño tazón de ramen instantáneo y un termo con agua caliente.

- ¡¡¡n.n ramen!- el pequeño extendía sus manitas hacia el tazón.

- non ahora te lo sirvo pequeño- decía muy feliz el rubio viendo que su hijo poseía la misma obsesión por dicha comida.

- Como dicen por ahí, de tal palo tal astilla, y viendo a ustedes dos, ese dicho les pega muy bien-

- ¡Sasuke, ¿Cómo entraste?- decía un muy avergonzado Naruto.

- Gomen Hokage-Sama, pero la puerta estaba junta, debió de cerrarla- sonreía altaneramente Sasuke pasando al despacho de Naruto.

Naruto de pronto escucho unos pasos.

- Deja el tema, ¿Vino alguien contigo Sasuke?-. Miró este a la puerta. Sasuke giró su rostro mostró una tierna sonrisa.

- Si, Mayu-chan viene conmigo- dijo este acercándose a la puerta y agachándose.- Ven Mayu-chan, no seas tímida- una pequeña niña de aproximadamente 2 años casi por cumplir los tres se mostró, era una linda niña de cabello negro azabache y piel pálida como su padre, su cabello le llegaba hasta debajo de los hombros, estaba vestida con una pequeña falda pantalón de color azul y con una poléra blanca con el símbolo de los Uchiha en la espalda.

- ¿NE, NE… Oto-san porque debo estar aquí, tu me prometiste que iríamos al parque a jugar-. Decía la pequeña mientras miraban a su padre con cierto reproche, algo que llamaba la atención de la niña eran sus hermosos ojos verdes, ya que al contraste con su cabello la hacia ver muy linda.

- Esta bien Mayu-chan, Oto-san te acompañará al parque- Sasuke no pudo resistirse ante su pequeña hija.

- wuiii non- cambio su expresión a una muy alegre.

- jajajaj… veo que se parece te parece mucho Sasuke, tiene ese carácter tuyo un poco frío, pero tiene la chispa de Sakura, al menos te salió habladora, Kei-chan no habla mucho que digamos u.u y eso que es mayor que Mayu-chan-.

Mayu-chan miró a Kei-chan y le sonrió, este le devolvió la sonrisa y se acerco a ella, se miraron y luego de una tierna sonrisa por parte de ambos pidieron salir al pasillo a jugar. Sus padres les dieron el permiso.

- jaja… es verdad, y lo más extraño es que se llevan muy bien-. Dijo Sasuke viendo a los niños salir del despacho al pasillo.

- Así es, bueno es normal que fuesen buenos amigos, ¡sus padres lo son, jeje!- Naruto se sonrojo al decir esto, nunca hablaban de su amistad, pero se sentían extraños al hablar de ello.

- jeje…Dobe-

- O.ó yo alabando nuestra amistad y ¿así me tratas tú?- decid Naruto persiguiendo a Sasuke por toda la habitación mientras este corría.

Mientras Kei y Mayu se acercaron para ver porque tanto alboroto.

- NE, NE mira Kei, nuestros padres también son buenos amigos n.n-

- Si, son los mejores amigos non, por eso me gusta mucho Sasuke-baka n.n-. (n/a: xD)

- jajaja… es verdad, y a mí me agrada mucho el dobe de Naruto n.n, en fin… ¿Sigamos jugando? n.n (n/a: xD)

- Si dattebayo! non-

Y mientras los niños jugaban, Naruto y Sasuke se daban una paliza de…. Amigos.

(n/a: jajaja xD). Luego de un los ánimos se relajaron y Sasuke habló.

- ¿Bien Naruto, a lo que venia, demos una vuelta en el parque con los niños?-

- NE… pero Sasuke debemos estar de vuelta Hinata, Sakura y los demás a lo mejor necesitan ayuda con los preparativos y…- Sasuke se acercó a Naruto y poso un dedo en sus labios.

- shhh…, tu no debes preocuparte, ya bastante con hacerte a la idea de que tu sueño se cumplió- decía Sasuke mirando cariñosamente al rubio. Naruto solo se sonrojo por el acto de Sasuke, sintió que su corazón había dado un vuelco. Sasuke no estaba muy lejos de los pensamientos de Naruto sintió lo mismo y se preguntaba ¿por qué había hecho eso, sacudió levemente su cabeza quitando unos pensamientos muy extraños y se volvió al rubio, sus miradas se encontraron y sintieron….

- ¡Oto-chan!-

En ese momento ambos salieron de sus pensamientos, se sonrojaron, pero hicieron caso omiso de ello y se giraron hacia sus hijos.

- ¿Qué ocurre?-

- Es que Mayu-chan nos dijo que irían al parque Sasuke-san y ella, ¿oto-chan, podemos ir nosotros también?- decía el pequeño mirando a su padre con unos ojillos blanquecinos brillantes.

- Kyaaa non…. ¿Cómo negarme ante esos ojos y cara tan linda, NE?- decía Naruto elevando a su hijo y dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza, haciendo que el niño reclamase. Sasuke y Mayu miraban la escena con una leve sonrisa en sus rostros. (n/a: se nota a leguas que es hija de sasuke xD).

Llegaron al parque, Sasuke y Naruto se sentaron en unas bancas, Kei y Mayu se dirigieron a los columpios, Mayu se columpiaba mientras Kei la empujaba para darle impulso, ambos estaban felices.

- Míralos, se ven tan felices, ojala que siempre fuese así que no tuvieran ninguna preocupación, que nadie los lastimara, que no tuvieran ningún malestar-. Hablaba Naruto mirando melancólicamente a los niños recordando su propia infancia. Sasuke se percato de esto, el mismo se entristeció con lo dicho por Naruto. Sasuke se sentía con la necesidad de reconfortar al rubio y tomó su mano.

- Naruto, tu sabes que la felicidad no dura para siempre, todos tenemos nuestros altos y bajos, nuestras buenas experiencias así como las malas; pero de ello uno aprende a enfrentarse a la vida, además mírate a ti mismo, tuviste las malas experiencias de la infancia y… bueno… lo que sucedió cuando yo… en fin, estoy arrepentido y lo sabes, pero gracias a eso te hacías cada ves mas fuerte y pudiste seguir, mírate ahora Naruto, eres lo que siempre quisiste ser, tienes lo que siempre quisiste tener, cualquiera que te viera diría que eres feliz-.

- ¿Pero y tu Sasuke, la vida a sido justa conmigo por lo que veo, pero a ti, tu clan murió y tu única familia te traicionó, ¿y me dices momentos buenos y malos?-

- Esos fueron los malos Naruto, los buenos son que pude renacer a mi clan, vengarlo, y lo más importante la amistad que tengo contigo-.

Naruto miró a Sasuke fijamente.

- Gomen sasuke, tienes razón, bueno siempre seré un baka, hablo por hablar, pero no se… hay algo que no me deja tranquilo, lo tengo todo si lo miras bien, pero…. No se… algo no me cuadra, no se que será, pero aquello me consume- Naruto comenzó a sollozar levemente, Sasuke se alarmo un poco hace mucho que no veía así a Naruto, apretó un poco más la mano a Naruto e hizo que le observase.

- No te preocupes Naruto, yo… siento algo muy parecido a lo tuyo, pero no hay que rendirse, te conozco y se que lo descubrirás, al igual que yo, pero lo encontraremos-.

Naruto dejó de sollozar y miró a Sasuke con una sonrisa.

- Tienes razón Sasuke, lo encontraré y tu también-.

- Así es-.

Luego miraron a sus hijos, Kei y Mayu ahora jugaban en la arena.

Kei hacia una gran torre de arena, mientras Mayu alababa a Kei. Pero un viento algo fuerte hizo que la torre se desvaneciera Kei se entristeció y de sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, Mayu miró la torre ya desecha y luego a Kei, dio una pequeña sonrisa y sostuvo la mejilla derecha de Kei con su mano y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla izquierda a Kei. Este se sonrojo de sobremanera y desvió la mirada, Mayu también se sonrojó pero dio una leve risita.

Sasuke y Naruto miraban impresionados a sus hijos por lo pasado, luego se miraron ambos y se sonrojaron levemente desviado la mirada pero a la vez mostrando una leve sonrisa, mientras seguían observando a sus hijos.

Pero bebían apresurarse ya que estaba oscureciendo y vendría la fiesta por la celebración del nuevo Hokage.

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CONTINUARAAAAAAAAA! **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** hello! Non aquí con un nuevo capitulillo de esta historia, me salió algo corto u.u pero bueno de a poquito va la cosa ¿NE? Este lo hice más cómico xD (no todo es drama en la vida u.u xD) así k algo relajante con su dosis shonen-ai (por ahora xD) sasunaru y ahhhh que son lindos esos dos niños n.n Kei-chan y Mayu-chan.

Bueno avances del próximo capitulo:** Una gran fiesta, karaoke, juegos, enredos, declaraciones, descubrimientos y muchas cosas más en el próximo capi xD ;-)**

Ahora a responder sus reviews n.n:

**Kyleru**: jajaja xD siii muchos enredos habrán no t preocupes que tengo la media idea xD jujuju n.n bueno ojala t haya gustado este capitulo.

**Sira-Chan**: exacto al ser casados y tener hijos es más el rollo cuando se separan, pero bueno de eso lo tendrás que ver después xD porque será fuerte u.u, en cuanto a los niños son un amor n.n, ojala t guste este capi!.

**Kin'iro Kitsune**: K bueno que te haya encantado la idea, a mi también me encantó n.n, jajajaj no te traumes con el asunto de cómo hicieron a la pequeña Mayu-chan, para mi es inseminación artificial(aunque no sea verdad u.u) pero no aguanto a sakura haciendo eso con sasuke ¬¬ me cae mal Sakura, pero para ponerlo más lioso, puse al pobre Sasukin con ella, pero en fin su hija es 100 sasuke xD, y puse a Kiba :D como organizador xD pero dsp se mostrarán más los demás personajes n.n. Bueno ojala t guste este capi n.n!

**Aoi-Hikawa: **Yo también me emocioné con el nombramento snif snif T.T ¡pero Naru lo merecía! Non, me emociona mucho saber que te imaginas a los personajes n.n me gusta hacerlo lo más parecido posible, claro que en este capi me volé un poco xD pero bueno tu dímelo en tu review (jajaj a veces pasa eso con los amigos, una nunca sabe), ¡ojala te haya gustado este capi n.n!

**zoe abugal okoyo tanaya**: Jajajaj yo también soy anti-rosa xD pero luego verás porque la puse ;) eso se verá calma calma n.n ¡ojala este capi t guste!

**Fati-chan-o-Ero-sennin**: Holaaa, yo leo tus fics son muy buenos n.n aprovecho de decírtelo, ¡t felicito! ;-). Bueno con respecto al naruhina me gusta, es lo k mas me gusta después del Sasunaru, el sasusaku lo odio ¬¬ con toda mi alma, pero lo tenia que poner ò.ó luego veras porqué ;) gracias por apoyarme con el fic, ojala que cumpla tus expectativas n.n, en fin ojala te haya gustado este capi!

**¡Bueno ahora si adiós!**

PD: **Nacimos Para Estar Juntos** léanlo please, pk actualicé hace una semana y recibí un solo review T.T lo voy a actualizar en dos semanitas más de nuevo. Ojala se paseen por ahí, con respecto a mi otro fic **Princes d'Amour** actualizaré hoy en la noche. Así que para aquellos que les gusto que lo lean Tb. n.n

**DEJEN REVIEWS DONDE DICE --- GO! Aprieten ahí! Non!**


	3. Une FÊte

Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, sino que le pertenece al gran señor Masashi Kishimoto.

(SasuNaru/Yaoi/Lemon)(Están advertidos.)

"**Notre Amour"**

(……………Recuento………….)

Naruto dejó de sollozar y miró a Sasuke con una sonrisa.

- Tienes razón Sasuke, lo encontraré y tu también-.

- Así es-.

Luego miraron a sus hijos, Kei y Mayu ahora jugaban en la arena.

Kei hacia una gran torre de arena, mientras Mayu alababa a Kei. Pero un viento algo fuerte hizo que la torre se desvaneciera Kei se entristeció y de sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, Mayu miró la torre ya desecha y luego a Kei, dio una pequeña sonrisa y sostuvo la mejilla derecha de Kei con su mano y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla izquierda a Kei. Este se sonrojo de sobremanera y desvió la mirada, Mayu también se sonrojó pero dio una leve risita.

Sasuke y Naruto miraban impresionados a sus hijos por lo pasado, luego se miraron ambos y se sonrojaron levemente desviado la mirada pero a la vez mostrando una leve sonrisa, mientras seguían observando a sus hijos.

Pero bebían apresurarse ya que estaba oscureciendo y vendría la fiesta por la celebración del nuevo Hokage.

(……….. Fin del Recuento…………)

CAPITULO 3

"Une Fête"

**(Fiesta)**

El nuevo Hokage se levantó al igual que Sasuke y se acercaron a los pequeños Kei y Mayu, Naruto tomó a Kei y lo sentó en sus hombros, mientras que Sasuke hacia lo mismo a Mayu, mientras comenzaron a caminar a la casa de Naruto.

- Vaya parece que a Kei-chan le gusta ir así también, a Mayu le encanta- decía Sasuke a Naruto mientras veía a este sosteniendo las piernas del pequeño rubito mientras este sonría y trataba de estirar la mano para alcanzar la de Mayu.

- Jajaja siii, Ero-sennin lo mal acostumbró a eso, ahora ya no quiere que lo cargue de la manera tradicional jeje-.

- jajaja… ese pervertido maestro tuyo, quiere mucho a Kei-chan-

- Bueno si, el me considera como un hijo, igual que consideró a Yondaime como un hijo. Por ello a Kei lo debe considerar como una especie de nieto- en ese momento Naruto se entristeció un poco, Sasuke se dio cuenta de ello.

- ¿Qué ocurre Naruto?-

- No pasa nada, solo que no se como puede quererme si mirándolo de cierta forma por culpa de lo que llevo en mi interior Yondaime murió, no se como me puede apreciar sabiendo lo que llevo dentro- decía Naruto con la cabeza gacha, Kei por alguna razón se dio cuenta que su papa se había entristecido y con su manita acarició esos cabellos rubios tan dorados como los de el.

Sasuke al ver la reacción que tuvo Kei con Naruto sonrió al igual que Mayu, ella quería agarrar la mano de Kei y comenzó a estirarse, al igual que este para agarrarla, haciendo que sus padres tuvieran que acercarse, para que sus hijos no cayeran, quedando muy juntos los dos. Haciendo que cuando se rozasen se sonrojaran.

- Naruto, no te sientas así, sabes que tu no tienes la culpa de ello, se que siempre te has hecho la misma pregunta y no solo con Jiraiya, sino con Iruka-sensei, y con mucha gente mas, pero es que, ¿qué quieres? ¿Qué te desprecien, no, saben que tu no tienes la culpa, y que tu no eres Kyuubi, solo eres su contenedor, y la persona más leal, mas perseverante, y más carismática del mundo-. Sasuke miró al rubio con una sonrisa. Este estaba atónito con las palabras de Sasuke pero se lo agradeció, siempre se lo agradecía, que le ayudara con la gran y pesada carga que tenia.

- Gracias Sasuke, de verdad muchísimas gracias-. Dijo Naruto dándole no esas sonrisas falsas que daba siempre, no… esta era real, una de las pocas que daba y que casualmente casi siempre eran hacia Sasuke. Este se sonrojó, era raro ver esa sonrisa en Naruto y solo la veía, cuando el rubio realmente estaba feliz o porque él, como ahora lo había ayudado.

Kei y Mayu al ver la reacción de sus padres solo se miraron y sonrieron mientras tenían sus pequeñas manos unidas. Luego de una media hora llegaron a la casa, Sasuke entró primero, seguido de Naruto, estaba todo oscuro, la mayoría del tiempo tropezaban mientras iban caminando, Sasuke abrió la puerta principal cuando…

- ¡¡¡¡FELICIDADES NARUTO ROKUDAIME HOKAGE-SAMA!- había un tremendo cartel el cual decía esas palabras, además de que todos, todos sus amigos y la gente que el conoció en misiones etc.., estaban allí celebrando la al fin esperada fiesta del ascenso de Naruto como Hokage de la villa.

Naruto estaba en shock, jamás pensó que su fiesta iría a ser de aquella manera, su casa estaba muy bien decorada, además del gran patio que se podía ver lleno de varios lazos de distintos colores amarrados a los árboles haciendo ver como una especie de hermosa telaraña de cintas, además de los típicos globos y cosas así, Naruto miró a Sasuke, este solo le sonría al igual que Mayu, Naruto miró hacia delante mientras alguien se acercaba con un gran pastel, era Hinata, su esposa se acercaba con aquel pastel, y justo cuando Naruto iba a mirar lo que tenia escrito el pastel, Hinata se tropezó con algo que había en el sueño, derramando toda la torta en Naruto y Kei, quedando los dos con la misma expresión de shock. Hubo un momento de silencio y de pronto, todos empezaron a reír, Naruto también comenzó a reír al igual que Kei y Hinata, por la vergüenza que había pasado (n/a: xDD) Sasuke también reía y Mayu también.

Naruto ayudó a levantar a su esposa del suelo, pero resbaló con un poco de torta y calló al suelo, haciendo que todos se riesen aun más. Sakura que se encontraba un poco más atrás al ver a su marido se acercó a él, le dio un beso en la boca (n/a: ú.ù no m maten! Pero son marido y mejor tenían que hacerlo tarde o temprano T.T) y siguió riendo al ver la situación, pero le habló algo a Sasuke.

- ¿Sasuke, por qué te demoraste tanto?-

- Es que los niños querían jugar en el parque y tuvimos que llevarlos con Naruto-.

- Esta bien, pásame a Mayu-chan, tengo que darle la comida para que vaya a dormir junto con Kei-chan, porque por lo que veo habrá mucha contaminación acústica, y es mejor que duerman ahora, tienen el sueño tan pesado que no despertaran con nada-.

- Tienes razón, ve con Hinata para que vean la comida de los niños, mientras yo veo que hacer con este dobe jeje-.

- Esta bien, Sasuke, no molestes mucho a Naruto ¿ne?-. Tomó a Mayu y ayudo a Hinata y a Kei para que fuesen a hacerles la comida.

Sasuke ayudó a Naruto a pararse. Neji estaba tan animado que puso música y la fiesta comenzó. Entre tanto Sasuke observó a Naruto que miraba la casa y a todos allí con una enorme sonrisa, al verlo lleno de crema, pasó un dedo por la mejilla del rubio y sacó un poco de crema y luego se lo metió a su boca. Naruto ante esto estaba muy rojo y miraba cohibido a Sasuke.

- mmm… delicioso- dijo seductoramente Sasuke, no sabía porqué pero le encantaba ver al rubio así, sonrojado y tímido para con él.

- Sasuke no hagas esas cosas- decía un muy sonrojado Naruto. A Sasuke eso le agrado demasiado y siguió con ello, haciendo lo mismo.

- Corta con eso Sasuke-.

- ¿Por qué?-

- Pues porque… porque…ahh! Dejémoslo ahí-.

- jeje Esta bien-. Sasuke ya no molestó mas a Naruto,- ¿vamos a unirnos a la fiesta, rokudaime-sama?-.

- jajajaj aun no me acostumbro que me llamen así, creo que después de un tiempo me acostumbraré-. Sonreía divertido el rubio.

- más vale que te vayas acostumbrando rápido-.

- jejeje si, ¿vamos?-

- ¡vamos!-.

Y así pasaron unas tres horas muy alegres, de muchos bailes, tragos con Tsunade y Jiraiya junto con Kakashi e Iruka (n/a: xD), juegos, karaokes, entre otros…. De pronto Ino toda borracha tomó una botella y dijo:

- ¡Dios no! ¡Hip! No hemos jugado a la botella-.

Los demás al escuchar esto también fueron donde se encontraba ella, se pusieron todos en círculos, y comenzaron.

- Bien ¡hip!... ahora verdad o penitencia para… - hizo girar la botella- para…. – la botella terminó el ciclo- ¡para Hinata, jeje… bien, ¿es verdad que en tu adolescencia, antes que Naruto te correspondiese, a ti te gustó Neji?-. Todos quedaron ¡plop! Ante tal pregunta.

- ¡Penitencia!- dijo fugazmente Hinata; Naruto estaba en shock, jamás pensó que a Hinata le pudiese haber llegado a gustar Neji, no le molestó, solo lo encontró curioso.

- jeje bien… dale un beso ¡hip!... en la boca a Neji- este estaba totalmente en shock, jamás llegó a pensar tales cosas de Hinata porque por lo que siempre vio a ella le gustaba Naruto desde muy pequeña. A él siempre le había gustado Hinata, pero jamás confesó sus sentimientos al verla tan enamorada de Naruto, pero con aquello…. Todo cambio.

Hinata miró a Naruto como dándole su aprobación pero este miraba para otro lado (N/A: ¿A quién estaría mirando, ¿será al Uchiha? xD), así que Hinata se acerco a Neji, este estaba muy nervioso, siempre le gustó Hinata, así que esto era como un sueño hecho realidad. Ella se acercó a él, ambos juntaron sus rostros y Hinata besó dulcemente a Neji, este se sintió en la gloria y correspondió el beso, de pronto ambos se acordaron donde se encontraban y se separaron rápidamente ante las miradas atónitas de todos.

- Wuauu… eso estuvo ¡hip!... muy bien… ¿verdad chicos?...- todos dieron un gran aplauso. Hinata estaba muy nerviosa y se excusó que necesitaba ir a ver como dormían

Kei y Mayu. Todos miraron a Neji este solo rió y animo a Ino a seguir.

- ¡Bien!... ahora a dar vuelta la botellita otra ves… ¡hip!... veamos…. – Ino dio vuelta otra vez y…- Vaya, Vaya… ¡SAKURA- FRENTUDA!... ¿es verdad que te embarazaste de Sasuke solo para retenerlo contigo? jajajaja… - preguntó Ino totalmente ebria por tanto trago, todos rieron por la pregunta de la rubia. Sasuke se sorprendió un poco pero miró hacia otro lado(N/A: jejej miradas iban y miradas venían xD).

- ¡Ino Cerda, por supuesto que no, Sasuke esta conmigo porque nos queremos-. Respondió la pelirosada desviando la mirada de Ino.

- jejeje… Pues no te creo, ¿y ustedes chicos?- Preguntó Ino a la multitud (N/A: xD)

- ¡NO LE CREEMOS NI LO QUE REZA!-

- O.o' –

- Vamos Sakura :D sino te haré una penitencia muy dura ;-) –

- U.ú esta bien, ¡hazla! –

- jejej… Dale un beso en la boca y… ¡Con mucha pasión a…. Rock Lee!-

Lee se puso muy rojo, a el siempre le había gustado Sakura desde la primera ves que la conoció, pero esta al estar tan enamorada de Sasuke solo lo veía un como un amigo.

- ¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeee! ¡pero si yo estoy casada!-

- ¿Y cómo Hinata lo hizo?- comentó Neji con una gran sonrisa.

- Bueno yo no soy así, además Sasuke podría enojarse, ¿verdad Sasuke?- Sakura miró a su lado, pero el Uchiha ya no estaba.

- ¡Ven Sasuke se enojó!-

- No se enojo, solo salió a tomar aire fresco, decía que se sentía un poco mal-

- e…..-

- ¡Vamos Sakura, ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!- empezaron a gritar todos a la vez

- ¡Esta bien!-

Lee se acercó un poco a Sakura, esta se acercó a él, ambos estaban nerviosos, ella se acercó lentamente y le dio un gran beso, el cual Lee le correspondió, luego de unos segundos más se separaron, ambos muy rojos.

- ¡Bien! Viste que no fue tan difícil, jeje; ¡Bien ahora continuamos!... e… ¿Donde está Naruto?- Preguntó intrigada Ino.

- Fue a acompañar a Sasuke- respondió Shikamaru.

- Ah… bien, ¿sigamos?-

- ¡Siiiiiii!-

Mientras fuera de la gran casa Naruto buscaba al Uchiha, se preguntaba porqué salió… sabía que Sasuke aun era un anti-social (n/a: xD), pero con el pasar del tiempo, aquello se le había quitado un poco, siguió buscando y de pronto lo encontró en el jardín en una esquina sentado en una banca de descanso, se acercó a él, Sasuke estaba medio dormido, Naruto posó una mano en el hombro del moreno, esté despertó y miró, al ver que era el rubio posó una gran sonrisa.

- Y bien, ¿que te sucede, ¿por qué no estas adentro, ¿acaso te molestó lo de Sakura y Rock Lee?- Naruto se sentó al lado del moreno y miró hacia el cielo viendo las múltiples estrellas que se encontraban en aquella calida noche. Sasuke lo imitó.

- No me sucede nada, solo quería tomar aire fresco… y con respecto a lo de Sakura y Lee… no me molestó…- Sasuke de pronto se preguntó algo, no quería decírselo al rubio, pero no pudo contenerse- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso, si es así, ahora te hago la pregunta a ti ¿acaso te molestó que Hinata besara a Neji?- preguntó Sasuke de pronto muy interesado.

- jaja… pues respondo lo mismo que tú… no me molesto… solo me sorprendí… no pensé que a Hinata le había gustado Neji, y por lo que veo… aun no lo olvida-. Naruto puso una sonrisa triste.

- Pero ella decidió por ti ¿no, por algo están casados-

- El casamiento a veces uno lo vé como una escapatoria Sasuke, no como un verdadero querer… debes estar muy seguro para casarte, no hay que tomarlo a la ligera- y con aquel comentario Naruto se dispuso a ponerse de pié. Sasuke de pronto notó algo extraño, se levantó rápidamente y tomó el brazo de Naruto haciendo que este se diese vuelta, se sorprendió por lo que vio… Naruto estaba llorando….

- Sasuke, déjame por favor…-

- No – decía este muy triste y confundido al ver así al rubio.

- Por favor, debo entrar… además quiero ver si Kei y Mayu duermen bien-.

- Ellos están bien, Hinata ya fue a verlos, Naruto…- Sasuke acercó al rubio a su pecho y lo abrazó- ¿por qué veo que sufres tanto, tienes lo que siempre has querido… ¿por qué?... ¿por qué aun tienes esa cara de tristeza?- el moreno tomó al rubio de la barbilla y levantó su rostro, Naruto aún lloraba.

- No lo se Sasuke… lo tengo todo… pero aún no puedo ser feliz… por todo lo más sagrado del mundo, ¿dime que me falta?... por qué ni yo mismo lo se….- dijo Naruto ya rompiendo en llanto. Sasuke sintió un nudo en su garganta y una sensación extraña en el estomago, no quería verlo sufrir así. Acarició al rubio en la mejilla, encontraba que se veía tan hermoso así… con aquellas lagrimas con sus ojitos cerrados y disfrutando de la caricia de la palma de su mano…. De pronto algo hizo que cometiera aquello… el moreno se acercó lentamente al rubio le tomo el rostro, rozó sus labios y profundizó el beso, ambos sentían algo muy extraño… se sentían… cómodos…. Perfectos…. Siguieron así hasta que ya no pudieron más por falta de aire. Cansados se miraron a los ojos, pero de un momento a otro, se separaron, perplejos de lo que habían hecho, Sasuke pasó del rubio.

- E… Naruto… nos veremos pasado mañana en tu oficina, tendrás nuevas misiones para nosotros, supongo, bien… me despido, adiós-. Y rápidamente Sasuke se marchó por su esposa y su hija.

Naruto aun estaba en shock no sabia que hacer ni que decir, algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, necesitaba preguntarle algo al moreno, fue corriendo al salón, pero el cuadro que vio lo dejó sudando la boca, estaban todos el colmo de borrachos durmiendo tirados en el suelo, Naruto miró y miró pero no encontró a Sasuke ni a Sakura, de pronto sintió un leve sollozo, y fue arriba a ver que sucedía, el sollozo provenía de la pieza de Kei. Naruto se acercó a la pequeña cama y se sentó, acaricio el cabello de Kei para que este no siguiera sollozando, de pronto el pequeño Kei susurró unas palabras…

- ¿Por qué… se llevaron a Mayu-chan, yo… quería… estar con ella, la quiero mucho….- decía entre sueños Kei, Naruto por un momento sintió algo extraño, se acostó al lado de Kei y le susurró… - Calma Kei… yo también me pregunto por qué se fue tan pronto con Mayu-chan… bueno… con lo que sucedió… no me extraña, pero mañana hablaré con el, y te prometo que traeré a Mayu-chan para que juegue contigo-.

Y diciendo estas palabras Naruto durmió junto a su bello hijo.

Un nuevo día se avecinaba a Konoha… y el nuevo Hokage debía entregar las nuevas misiones a los AMBU, Jounin y Chunnin de la Aldea de la hoja….

Naruto estaba en su despacho organizando algunos papeles, cuando tocaron la puerta…

- Si, adelante- la puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando pasar a un chico de cabellos cafés oscuros y que poseía una linda sonrisa en su rostro, alto, de un espectacular físico.

- Hola Sai, tanto tiempo, pensé que nunca volverías de la misión que te había dado Tsunade obaa-chan, hace unos días-. Dijo Naruto levantándose para saludar cordialmente a Sai, este se inclinó en sumo respeto al nuevo Hokage.

- Perdón por no estar en su nombramiento Rokudaime-sama-.

Naruto solo rió levemente al escuchar hablar así a Sai.

- jejeje… vamos Sai, no me trates así, antes no me tratabas formalmente, y tu eres mi amigo, no tienes por qué tener ese trato conmigo, vamos llámame Naruto, o de cualquier otra manera, jaja-. Mientras Naruto decía estas palabras se acercó a Sai pero tropezó con una hoja Sai alcanzó a tomarle por la cintura para que no cayese.

- jojo…. No puedo creer como puede ser Hokage, con esa torpeza…- decía con una sonrisa sincera Sai. El rubio solo puso cara de ofendido pero al escuchar la risa de Sai, este también comenzó a reír, de repente abrieron la puerta.

- Naruto… ¿cuál es la misión que nos mandará ahora… a los… Ambu?- Sasuke quedó en shock al ver como Sai sostenía al rubio.

Este al verlo no supo que decir, y Sai solo miraba a Sasuke y luego a Naruto, sin entender aquellas miradas que se daban…

**CONTINUARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

N/A: xDDD kedó como melodrama la cuestión xDD jajaja eso me pasa por ver muchos melodramas coreanos xD me quedé con la onda del suspenso n.n. Bueno aquí al fin después de cómo un mes T.T les traigo el capitulo tercero… y mis mas sinceras disculpas por la demora, pero es que no habia tenido tiempo, ahora como estoy media enferma, pude hacerlo xD ya que no tengo nada más que hacer, me dedico de lleno a esto, ya hice el capitulo cuarto así que en unos días más lo traigo ;-) y actualizaré los fics que me faltan también ;-)

En fin, dejen reviews! Nos vemos en el próximo capitulillo! xD

Dejar Reviews donde dice -- Go!


	4. Une Mission

Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, sino que le pertenece al gran señor Masashi Kishimoto.

(SasuNaru/Yaoi/Lemon)(Están advertidos.)

"**Notre Amour"**

(……………Recuento………….)

- Perdón por no estar en su nombramiento Rokudaime-sama-.

Naruto solo rió levemente al escuchar hablar así a Sai.

- jejeje… vamos Sai, no me trates así, antes no me tratabas formalmente, y tu eres mi amigo, no tienes por qué tener ese trato conmigo, vamos llámame Naruto, o de cualquier otra manera, jaja-. Mientras Naruto decía estas palabras se acercó a Sai pero tropezó con una hoja Sai alcanzó a tomarle por la cintura para que no cayese.

- jojo…. No puedo creer como puede ser Hokage, con esa torpeza…- decía con una sonrisa sincera Sai. El rubio solo puso cara de ofendido pero al escuchar la risa de Sai, este también comenzó a reír, de repente abrieron la puerta.

- Naruto… ¿cuál es la misión que nos mandará ahora… a los… Ambu?- Sasuke quedó en shock al ver como Sai sostenía al rubio.

Este al verlo no supo que decir, y Sai solo miraba a Sasuke y luego a Naruto, sin entender aquellas miradas que se daban…

(……….. Fin del Recuento…………)

CAPITULO 4

"**Une Mission"**

**(Misión)**

Naruto tosió un poco para que Sai le soltase, este al ver lo que pretendía el rubio, lo soltó lentamente. Mientras Sasuke hablaba…

- Perdón, mejor me retiro. Parece que están ocupados, vuelvo en un rato…- Sasuke se disponía a ir, cuando el rubio lo detuvo.

- No, Sasuke, ven… tengo que decirles algo a ti y a Sai- Ambos observaron con curiosidad al rubio.

- Esta bien, Naruto, después de todo eres el nuevo Hokage, así que debo obedecer- decía fríamente Sasuke. Naruto notó esto, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, después hablaría seriamente con Sasuke.

- Díganos Naruto-Sama – decía cortésmente Sai, Sasuke le dio una mirada altanera al ver como se refería a Naruto.

- Onegai Sai, dime Naruto, solamente… Bien, a lo que iba, resulta que necesito hacer una visita al país de la arena, debo conversar un asunto con Gaara-. Naruto pausó su relato para ver las caras de los dos ninjas de Ambu que se encontraban con él.

- Y bien la misión es muy sencilla(n/a: jeje.. n.n) solo que me escolten hasta allá, la aldea de la arena queda bastante lejos, así que necesito que vengan conmigo-.

- Pero Hokage-Sama, ¿no cree que dos, son demasiados para este trabajo?, usted es el hokage, por ende el ninja más fuerte de la aldea, y por aquel motivo podría ir usted con alguien más, el hecho de llevar a dos personas no es necesario, si desea yo solamente le acompañaré…-

- Creo que no has entendido Sai- Naruto cortó a Sai en su discurso, estaba muy serio, esto alarmo algo a los del Ambu- Haber… analicemos punto por punto lo que dijiste… primero… ¿si creo que dos son demasiados?; pues no, que pasa en el caso hipotético que supieran otros ninjas de X pueblo que el hokage de una villa ando dando vueltas por ahí para hacer un tratado con la aldea de la arena…, ¿no creerás que intentaran atacarme para que dicho trato no ocurra?, además ¿que ocurre si son muchos los que nos atacan, hay que estar preparados. Segundo, me halaga saber y que reconozcas que soy el ninja más fuerte de la aldea, pero ¿no creerás que uno no debe confiarse por ese simple hecho?, hay miles de ninja en el mundo más fuertes que yo, además llevo a los mejores de esta villa. Y Tercero, tu solo no podrás Sai, por algo, y lo dije anteriormente te llevo a ti y a Sasuke-.

Sai y Sasuke estaban conmocionados por aquella respuesta por el rubio, si; Naruto por todo merecía tener aquel puesto, ya no era como en aquel entonces impulsivo y llevado de sus ideas, no... Ahora era responsable.

- Además… también quiero salir de la villa que he estado mucho tiempo encerrado aquí, jeje, además de ir a ver a Gaara que hace tiempo no le veo, jeje- dijo Naruto con su mayor sonrisa. Ambos chicos del Ambu cayeron sudando la gota al escuchar eso del rubio. (N/a: ¡jajaja Narutín y su ternura no podían faltar non!:3).

Sasuke estaba algo sonrojado al ver la actitud del rubio, y también estaba muy orgulloso, al fin su amigo(n/a: así se le dice ahora ¬¬ "amigo" xD) era lo que siempre había querido ser, además de que ha madurado mucho. A pesar de sus salidas de repente.

- Gomen nasai, Hokage-Sama; tiene toda la razón- decía Sai mostrando una pequeña reverencia.

- No te preocupes Sai, solo dije las razones del porque de la misión; además si no me lo preguntabas tu, de todas maneras las iba a decir, así que no te disculpes-.

Sai le dio una calida sonrisa al rubio, al igual que este a él. Sasuke dirigió la vista hacia otro lugar y se dispuso a hablar.

- Y bien, ¿Cuándo nos iremos?-.

- Que bien que lo hayas preguntado Sasuke, por que en exactamente 20 minutos más nos marchamos-.

- ¡¡¡¿¿Nani???!!! ¡¿Tan pronto?!- dijeron a la ves Sasuke y Sai.

- Lo lamento, pero es que recibí el mensaje de Gaara para que fuera inmediatamente a la aldea de la arena, por ello debo ir inmediatamente, no podemos demorarnos, además de ser un viaje de dos días para llegar allí, es mejor no perder el tiempo. Bueno vayan a sus hogares a preparar todo, nos reunimos en la salida de Konoha, en unos 20 minutos más-.

- En seguida Hokage-Sama- dijo Sai marchando del despacho de Naruto. Dejando a los dos solos.

- Y bien Sasuke, ve a tu hogar a buscar las cosas, yo también voy al mió-. Diciendo esto Naruto pasó al lado del moreno, pero este tomó con su mano el hombro del rubio.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso, hace un momento?- el rubio miró el rostro del moreno.

- ¿Qué te sucede, Sasuke?, ¿por qué preguntas eso?, yo simplemente me resbalé y Sai me sujeto, nada más- El rubio se zafó del agarre del moreno y justo cuando iba a tocar el pomo de la puerta el Uchiha le habló.

- Gomen Naruto, no se lo que me sucede-. Dijo poniendo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- No tienes de que disculparte Sasuke-.

- Con respecto al beso de ayer… debo decirte… que no se porque lo hice, pero…-

Naruto estaba en shock, no pensaba que el moreno le hablaría de eso y menos sobre lo que le sucedió, pero el moreno cortó sus pensamientos.

-pero por alguna razón me hizo sentir algo… especial-. Y diciendo esto muy cerca del oído del rubio, el Uchiha agarró el pomo de la puerta, la abrió y se fue dejando a Naruto totalmente shockeado con aquel comentario.

**(En casa de Sai (n.n))**

- Kamisama…. La primera misión que me hace hacer Naruto, fui un torpe al preguntar sobre esas cosas, se nota el porque lo hicieron ser Hokage, pero bueno… debo ordenar todo-

Sai hablaba en voz alta sobre sus pensamientos, mientras ordenaba su bolso con las cosas que debía llevar.

- Ahora… lo único que falta es decirle a Naruto lo que siento…., ojala Sasuke no se interponga en ello, pero debo decírselo, estoy seguro que corresponderá lo que pienso y siento-.

**(En casa de Sasuke (n.n))**

- ¡Llegue!- decía Sasuke mientras entraba en su recinto.

- ¡Papa!- venia corriendo la pequeña Mayu saludando a su padre, éste al verla dio una calida sonrisa, se agachó y tomó a Mayu en brazos, dándole un bello beso en su pequeña mejilla. – Papa, hoy mama en su tiempo libre me ha enseñado a usar lanzamiento de shurikens, y soy muy buena-.

Sasuke se sorprendió al escuchar estas palabras, era muy pequeña para que pudiera usar los shurikens aún además de que también era peligroso, felicitó a Mayu de todas formas, para hacerla sentir bien. – ¿Mayu-chan, tu madre donde está?-

- Mama, ha tenido que salir, la llamo una persona, me dijo que debía salir, pero que volvía enseguida, y como yo ya soy grande- dijo mientras hinchaba el pecho, como toda una niña grande- le dije que no se preocupara y que podía ir, además parecía importante-.

Sasuke se sorprendía mucho por su pequeña hija, a pesar de ser tan pequeña, hablaba como una niña más grande, parece ser que el gen Uchiha hacia que los miembros del clan fueran más avanzados desde pequeños.

- Pues me parece muy bien, pero a pesar de ello, debió de dejarte con alguien, aun eres pequeña, y no me mires con el ceño fruncido ¬¬ porque es la verdad, y debió ir contigo-

- Bueno cuando mamá llegue le dices, jeje; te hace caso en todo además-. Reía la pequeña Mayu acordándose de ciertas cosas de sus padres.

- jeje Si; Mayu… mira yo debo irme ahora, escribiré una nota a tu madre explicando lo que sucede, estaré de misión no volveré dentro de unas dos semanas, Naruto al ser el nuevo Hokage debe ir a hablar con los lideres de las demás aldeas y necesita escoltas y yo soy uno de ellos, así que debo ir con el; no te preocupes que estaremos lo más pronto posible de vuelta, tú se buena, cuida de mama y diviértete con Kei-chan, que se nota que le agradas mucho, jeje-

- Esta bien papá, siii Kei-chan me agrada mucho a mí también, lo quiero mucho-. Decía la pequeña Mayu con una gran sonrisa (n/a: n.n pero k niña más tierna! ¬¬ de donde saco eso O.o'?!)

- Lo se Mayu, bueno… yo hago la nota y voy a la misión, me gustaría habérselo dicho a tu madre en persona, pero no creo que se enoje si se lo digo por esta nota-.

**(En casa de Naruto (n.n))**

-¡Hola familia!- llegó el rubio a su casa dando una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Naruto, no deberías estar en el despacho?- decía una curiosa Hinata dándole un beso al rubio. (N/a: son matrimonio T-T… aunque no se igual me gusta esta parejita: 3)

- ¡Papa! Llegaste temprano- decía el pequeño Kei, recibiendo a su padre con un abrazo.

- jeje si, lo que sucede es que me llego una misión, más bien una invitación-.

- ¿A qué te refieres Naruto?-.

- Bien, lo que sucede es que con mi nuevo nombramiento Gaara ha querido saludarme así que me ofreció que fuera a su aldea para felicitarme, así que debo irme ahora, estaré unas dos semanas fuera, pero trataré de volver lo antes posible, mientras dejaré a Tsunade-obaachan para que vea la villa, fue la Hokage por unos años, así que ¿quién mejor para eso que ella? Además… eso no es lo único…- De pronto el rubio se puso serio.

- ¿Qué mas Naruto?, ¿es algo malo?, por la cara que tienes debe ser algo delicado- Decía Hinata también muy seria.

- Lo que sucede es que Gaara además de invitarme por eso, quiere que hagamos un tratado-.

- ¿Qué tipo de tratado?- dijo la Hyuuga sentándose en la sala principal viendo como Naruto ordenaba sus cosas para irse.

- Me explico algo en su carta, dijo que tenía nuevas noticias de un asunto muy serio, algo que realmente lo tiene conmocionado, por ello explico que lo mejor era unirnos para afrontar aquel problema. Ahora la pregunta es… ¿Cuál es ese problema?... No lo se, por ello debo ir-.

Hinata y Kei mientras lo escuchaban, le dieron ambos un gran abrazo.

- Papá ten cuidado onegai que bien que vayas con mi padrino Sasuke así te cuida, y tu también cuídalo los quiero bien a los dos; además no te debe pasar nada, debes ser Hokage mientras yo crezca, porque cuando sea mayor y un buen ninja, yo seré el próximo Hokage de Konoha-. Decía el pequeño riendo.

- jajajaja… Bien me parece bien, jeje, cuidaré de ese baka de Sasuke, y claro tienes la misma ambición que yo cuando pequeño ser hokage de esta aldea, se que con mucho esfuerzo lo conseguirás-. Dijo el rubio acariciando los cabellos rubios de su hijo.

- Naruto, onegai cuídate, que no te pase nada y suceda lo que suceda no pierdas la calma, sabes a quien me refiero-.

- No te preocupes Hinata, el no me ha dado problemas desde la ultima ves que peleamos contra Akatsuki, tendré cuidado esta ves-.

- Debes calmarte y no alterarte por la situación, además de que no uses ese poder, te puede costar muy caro como aquella vez-.

- Lo se Hinata, lo se-.

(Entrada ó Salida (ó como lo quieran llamar xD) de Konoha n.n)

Todos llegan al punto de encuentro, el primero en aparecer fue Sai, seguido de Sasuke y luego Naruto, que no llevaba una ropa más normal y algo estrecha para darse mejor movimiento, además debía pasar inadvertido para que no sospecharan que era el Hokage del la villa de la Hoja, Naruto al ver a Sasuke se puso muy nervioso con lo que había pasado antes que fuera a su casa, pero trato de no exteriorizar esa emoción, se calmo y con una gran sonrisa llego donde los demás.

- ¡Al fin Uzuratonchaki!, nos hiciste esperar- alegó el moreno, mirándolo altaneramente.

- Gomen, que estaba explicando a Hinata lo ocurrido-.

- Bien, vamos mejor- dijo Sai comenzado con la caminata.

- Claro- respondieron Naruto y Sasuke a la ves.

- Usurantoncachi…-

- Más respeto Sasuke baka, que ahora soy tu Hokage, y no uno de los tuyos-.

- Pues eso mismo te quería decir- Sasuke fue a paso más lento haciendo que Naruto también lo hiciera, y le habló muy cerca.

- Con aquella ropa que traes, me hace verte no como el Hokage, sino como alguien como yo, estas a mi alcancé, además debo decirte que te ves muy bien con esa ropa algo más apretada-. Naruto al escuchar estas palabras bajó el rostro y se sonrojo de sobremanera. Sasuke no sabía por qué hacia esas cosas, pero hay algo que estaba seguro, le encantaba ver al rubio sonrojado y algo tímido.

Sai hecho una hojeada al par mientras sus pensamientos cobraban vida y meditaba del asunto.

-Debo decirle a Naruto lo que Siento… Ya no puedo ocultar más aquello, pero ojala que corresponda, no se… me sentiría muy mal si no lo hace, debo decirle la verdad de todo, de que sirve ocultarlo, si con las acciones de todo se dará cuenta de todas formas, aunque debo tener cuidado con Sasuke, ¡¿por qué le habla así a Naruto?!, debo saber primero que les sucede a esos dos, ya que si lo sé, podré sentirme más seguro con l que le pienso decir, además Sasuke nunca podría ganarme por aquel amor… por que yo… dios amor es poco para decir lo que siento-.

**CONTINUARAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

N/a: Al fin!!!!!! Después de cómo tres semanas xD naaaa pero acá está non!, sorry por hacerlo tan cortito TT y con solo toques Sasunaru, es que era necesario este capitulo para lo que viene después jeje n.n

Bueno haré lo posible para subir el próximo capitulo ;-) ya tengo escrito hasta el 6 n.n así que lo subiré el 5 la próxima semana y el 6 a la otra.

En fin gracias por los reviews!!!!!!!!!!

Y bueno déjenme más

No cuesta nada tomar el teclado y escribir que sean cinco palabras "Gracias, muy bueno el fic" Con esa mínima muestra de afecto estoy feliz TT aunque también si quieren poner testamentos adelante!!!! - me encantan!!!!

Saludos… cuídense, nos vemos en el próximo capitulillo

Bye Bye, Sayonara, Annyo…. n.n


End file.
